My Rythem Need You
by Ellesar Berry
Summary: The Scraft kehilangan vocalisnya! Neji tertarik dengan suara Sasuke yang culunnya minta ampun dan punya penyakit demam panggung? Apakah personil yang lain mau menerima Sasuke yang penampilannya payah begitu? Dan bagaimana hubungannya dengan Naruto yang semakin memanas? Warn : This is NARUSASU, BL/Sho-ai, AU, OOC, RNR please.


My Ryhtem Need You

Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : NaruSasu(Main), Nejisasu(Friendship)

Warn : YAOI, AU, OOC, TYPO, EYD kacau

Rated : M

_DON'T LIKE DON'T READ_

.

.

.

"Aku keluar" Ujar seorang pria berambut hitam, mata oniksnya menyipit dengan senyuman di wajah datarnya.

"A..apa maksudmu, Sai?" Jawab teman se-timnya yang berambut pirang. Ia taruh gitar listriknya di atas speaker besar, mata biru beningnya berkilat marah. Pemuda itu mendekat dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada bidang miliknya.

"Tak ada maksud kok. Hanya saja ku pikir bernyanyi solo sepertinya akan lebih menguntungkan." Jawab Sai- pemuda tadi masih dengan senyum palsu tanpa bersalahnya.

"Semua itu ada prosedurnya, Sai. Kau pun sudah menandatangani perjanjian kerjanya kan." Ujar pemuda yang lain. Berambut coklat indah dengan manik lavender yang memicing dingin.

"Aku tahu kok. Tenang saja ganti ruginya akan ku bayar." Jawab Sai santai mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah, seakan-akan meremehkan.

"Tidak bisa begitu, brengsek! Kita akan mengadakan konser tunggal!" Geram teman se-timnya yang lain. Mata merahnya berkilat murka. Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan! Kalau mau keluar seharusnya jangan mendadak begini! Mana mungkin dapat vocalis baru dalam waktu dua minggu?

"Ahh, sudah dulu ya..aku ada janji dengan manager baru ku. Bye semua." Ujarnya santai dan meninggalkan teman se-timnya. Tepatnya mantan teman.

"Sial!" Gerutu pemuda bermata merah tajam itu. Ia meletakkan bass-nya dan menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa ruang latihan mereka. Ini sudah dua bulan sejak mereka menandatangani kontrak kerja dengan suatu agensi musik yang ternama di Konoha Land. Bukannya sombong, memang lagu dan musik mereka yang ber-genre Pop-Rock amat disukai penggemarnya. Lihat saja, sudah dua lagu mereka yang menduduki peringkat 4 dan 7 di tangga lagu terpopuler bulan ini. Bukankah itu merupakan prestasi yang bagus? Tapi kenapa si brengsek itu seenaknya saja mengundurkan diri saat mereka akan mengadakan konser tunggal dua minggu lagi?! SIAL!

BRAAKKK!- Pemuda berambut pirang itu menggebrak meja sebelum tangan pemuda yang bermata merah menyentuh meja yang sama.

"Kau akan menyesal, SAI!" Geramnya menegaskan tiga gores seperti kumis kucing di pipinya.

* * *

TEET. TEET. TEEEEEEEET.

Bel tanda masuk telah berbunyi, para murid baru telah berbaris rapi di aula Konoha High International School. Sekolah mewah yang hanya mampu di masuki oleh orang-orang yang berdompet tipis dengan kartu ATM yang berjejer rapi dengan tag Golden Card tentunya. Ya, mana mungkin orang kaya mau bawa uang segepok kemana-mana? Mereka hanya butuh buku cek atau kartu ATM kan?

Yap, kembali ke cerita. Berbeda dengan tiga orang siwa baru yang dengan santainya baru memasuki aula dengan dua dari mereka yang berpakaian berantakan dan tidak lengkap. Sedangkan temannya yang berambut coklat panjang dengan wajah datar berpakaian rapi namun sama saja tidak memakai dasi yang seharusnya terpasang di kerahnya.

"Kyaaaaa! Itu kan personil The Scraft!"

"Kyaaaaa! Tampan sekali! Mereka sexy!

"Kereeen!"

Para gadis menjerit dengan wajah bersemu merah serta mata yang berbinar love-love. Memang anggota The Scraft itu semua anggotanya jauh dari kata jelek. Naruto sang team leader yang berada diposisi gitar berambut pirang menyilaukan, bermata biru terang dan berkulit tan yang sexy. Wajahnya terlihat macho dengan rahang yang keras dan tiga goresan di pipinya. Kyuubi, yang memegang bass mirip dengan Naruto hanya saja dia tidak memiliki goresan di pipi, kulitnya tidak terlalu putih, rambut orange dengan mata tajam berwarna merah darah. Tampan bukan? Ahh, jangan lupakan drumer ini yang berwajah tenang dengan mata lavender indah dengan rambut coklat panjang yang ia biarkan terurai di punggung, ialah Neji Hyuuga.

Naruto tersenyum charming pada gadis-gadis itu, begitu juga Kyuubi yang melambai dengan bangganya.

"Apa-apaan kalian ini?" Tanya sebuah suara dari belakang mereka. Mereka menoleh dan mendapati seorang pemuda berambut raven klimis yang dibelah tengah dengan mata terbingkai kacamata bundar dan kuno yang sangat tebal. Pemuda itu memakai seragamnya super rapi, dengan kancing sampai lehernya dan jangan lupakan buku-buku tebal yang dijinjingnya.

"Heh? Siapa kau?" Tanya Kyuubi mengejek pemuda culun itu.

"Sasuke Uchiha. Presiden Council." Jawab pemuda itu datar dan dingin. Ia mendongak sombong. "Rapikan baju kalian atau kalian akan langsung ku masukkan dalam blacklist." Lanjutnya mengancam dengan nada rendah dan mendengus menang.

"Ck." Kyuubi mendecak kesal dan membereskan pakaiannya ogah-ogahan dan meninggalkan teman serta President Council sombong itu.

"Huh? Memang aku peduli, Teme?" Gerutu Naruto menatap tajam pemuda yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya.

Ctak- Urat kekesalan Sasuke muncul. Dengan wajah dingin ia berucap, "Tak ada gunanya meladeni orang idiot sepertimu, Usuratonkichi."

Naruto megap-megap sambil menunjuk Sasuke kaget. Apa? Apa? Barusan saja dia dikatakan idiot kan? Usuratonkichi? Neji yang stoic itu terkikik pelan di belakang Naruto.

"Diam Neji!" Gertak Naruto kesal. Saat ia membuka mulut hendak membalas pemuda culun itu, Sasuke mengacuhkan dan melewati Naruto begitu saja.

"Da..dasar TEME JELEKKK!" Maki Naruto yang mengagetkan murid-murid disana.

"Mohon Perhatiannya. Aku Sasuke Uchiha dari kelas 2-7, adalah President Council di sekolah ini. Ku ucapkan selamat datang untuk para murid baru sekalian, semoga kalian dapat bersaing dan sukses selama bersekolah disini. Sekian. Terima kasih." Ujar Sasuke singkat memulai upacara tahun ajaran baru itu dengan datar dan dingin. Kemudian ia menuruni panggung dan meninggalkan aula begitu saja.

SIIIIIIIIING

"A...apa?"

"Hanya begitu?"

"Itu President Council? Gila! Parah banget!"

Bisik-bisik para murid mulai terdengar, guru Iruka yang menjadi penanggung jawab segera naik ke atas panggung dan mengambil microfon yang ada di altar.

"Ehhem. Selamat pagi. Maaf tentang yang tadi. Memang President Council kami sedikit -unik." Ujar Guru Iruka sambil membuat tanda petik di sisi kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya. "Nah, langsung saja kalian bisa mengambil selebaran yang isinya pembagian kelas di kakak yang cantik disana itu." Tunjuk Iruka kepada gadis cantik berambut pink panjang sepinggang. "Baiklah, selamat menikmati hari pertama kalian!" Seru Iruka yang langsung mendapat sambutan applause dari para murid baru.

Sedangkan Sasuke yang berada dibalik pintu melepaskan kacamatanya dan mengusap wajahnya kasar. Ia memegangi dadanya yang berdegup kencang dengan wajah merah sempurna.

"Kau payah Sasuke! Sampai kapan kau akan pemalu seperti ini terus, eh?" Tanya anggotanya yang berambut putih dan bergigi tajam ketus.

"Bukan urusanmu, Sui!" Gerutu Sasuke kesal. Memang sih, penyakit demam panggungnya ini selalu mengganggu pekerjaannya. Tapi ia selalu menyelesaikan semuanya dengan baik kok, kecuali berada diatas panggung dan menjadi pusat perhatian tentunya. Ahh, ia cukup mengalami trauma sebelum ini yang rupanya mengakibatkan dia jadi tidak pede untuk menjadi pusat perhatian banyak orang. Ya, lebih baik menjadi pemuda cupu dan tidak dianggap keberadaannya seperti ini.

Itu lebih baik.

* * *

"KYAAAAAAA...Naruto-kun/ Kyuubi-kun/ Neji-samaaaaa!"

Siswa-siswi Konoha High menggila karena hadirnya tiga pemuda tampan bentukan band baru yang langsung memiliki nama di industri musik Jepang saat ini. Mereka tersenyum charming -kecuali Neji- dan berjalan angkuh.

"Ahh, senangnya menjadi orang terkenal." Ujar Kyuubi bangga dan duduk di ruang klub musik. Ini sudah jam istirahat, dan mereka sepakat untuk menemui ketua klub musik. Mereka ingin meminta izin untuk melakukan beberapa latihan selesai sekolah nanti.

Naruto tersenyum tipis. Jujur, ia masih pusing memikirkan vocalis baru untuk band-nya yang terancam bubar ini. Bukannya memalukan baru muncul kok langsung menghilang?

"Uughh." Geram Naruto kesal yang langsung mendapat perhatian dari sang Hyuuga.

"Ada apa, Naruto?" Tanya Neji datar.

"Aku memikirkan tentang vocalis baru." Jawab Naruto lemah.

"Haaah..iya, aku kesal dengan Sai! Kalau ketemu ku hajar dia!" Timpal Kyuu yang langsung meninju telapak tangannya sendiri.

"Hm, bagaimana kalau kita mengadakan audisi disini." Usul Neji. Naruto dan Kyuubi berbinar senang.

"Neji! Kau jenius!" Gumam Naruto senang. Tapi kemudian mereka diinterupsi oleh seseorang yang membuka pintu ruang klub. Sasuke muncul dengan kacamata tebal yang menutupi setengah wajahnya, rambut klimisnya mengkilat terkena pantulan cahaya.

"KAU!" Jerit Naruto histeris kesal. Ia menghampiri pemuda itu. "Mau apa kau kesini, Teme brengsek?!" Tanya Naruto sarkas.

"Ini ruang klubku. Aku ketua disini." Ujar Sasuke acuh dan duduk di kursi berhadapan dengan Neji. "Apa yang ingin kalian bicarakan?" Tanya Sasuke dingin.

"Jadi kau President Council sekaligus Ketua Club musik begitu?" Tanya Neji datar. Yak! Dua pemuda stoic bertemu dan bercakap-cakap mengacuhkan duo berisik dipojok ruangan.

"Apakah kau keberatan?" Balas Sasuke dingin. Ia menatap lawan bicaranya tanpa bergeming. Duduk kaku seperti lawan bicaranya.

"Tidak-tidak." Jawab Neji balas menatap datar Sasuke. "Jika kau mengijinkan, kami hendak mengadakan audisi nanti siang. Bagaimana?" Pinta Neji tanpa merubah intonasinya. Datar.

"Hm, boleh saja. Lagi pula klub ini tidak punya anggota lagi." Jawab Sasuke cuek tak peduli.

"Hah! Lihat kan! Itu karena kau sangat culun dan menyebalkan, Teme" Ujar Naruto tiba-tiba.

Ctak- Sebuah tutup pulpen tepat mengenai dahi Naruto. Sang tersangka-Sasuke- tersenyum sinis meremehkan.

"Te...TEME!" Geram Naruto hendak menerjang Sasuke yang tersenyum angkuh.

"Hei, hei, Niisan! Kita sudah dapat izin! Jangan buat masalah!" Gerutu Kyuubi langsung menarik kerah Naruto dari belakang. Ia menyeret Naruto yang memberontak hebat. Neji ikut mendorong Naruto agar lebih cepat keluar ruangan. "Terima kasih, Uchiha-san."

"Dobe." Panggil Sasuke sebelum Neji menutup pintunya. Naruto semakin kesal dan meng-glare Sasuke. Sasuke menyeringai dan menunjukkan jari tengahnya ke arah Naruto.

'Da...dasar...'

"BRENGSEEEEK!" Teriak Naruto kalap. Kyuubi dan Neji sekuat tenaga menyeret Naruto untuk menjauhi ruang klub itu.

"Sial! Sial! Menyebalkan sekali sih kutu buku itu!" Gerutu Naruto, ia mengeluarkan rokoknya dan menyumat rokok itu di atap sekolah.

"Hhh...kau sendiri yang cari gara-gara, Nii!" Ujar Kyuubi santai sambil bersandar di dinding atap. "Ya, sudah! Aku mau mengumumkan soal audisi itu ke teman-teman!" Lanjut Kyuubi dan beranjak keluar atap.

Neji memandang datar Naruto. Kapan sih leadernya ini bisa bersikap dewasa dan tidak membuat orang lain kesal? Sering sekali Neji yang melerai dan mendamaikan teman satu tim-nya ini jika membuat orang lain meladeni sikap sembarangannya. Neji geleng-geleng kepala pasrah. "Ya, sudah. Aku juga mau menyusul Kyuubi." Kata Neji datar.

Naruto tidak memedulikan kedua temannya itu, ia tetap menghisap rokoknya cuek.

Neji melangkah di koridor menuju ruang kelasnya yang melewati ruang musik tadi. Murid-murid masih hilir mudik bergegas menuju kelasnya masing-masing. Beberapa ada yang berhenti untuk minta tanda tangan Neji, foto bersama ataupun hanya bersalaman. Neji hanya mengangguk datar menanggapi para fans-nya.

Di depan ruang musik, Neji mendengar suara piano berdenting dengan suara seorang pria yang bernyanyi dengan lembut. Suaranya merdu, tinggi khas pria dengan serak yang sexy. Suara siapa ini? Neji membuka pelan pintu ruang musik dan mengintip ke dalam.

Dilihatnya Sasuke dengan wajah tenang bernyanyi sambil memainkan piano klasik yang ada diruangan itu dengan lihai dan sangat elegan. Neji terpesona, setiap nada-nada yang dimainkan Sasuke menembus jantungnya, suara khas Sasuke terus terekam di memori otaknya.

Sasuke menghentikan permainannya dan menatap Neji. Ia terkejut mendapati Neji yang mengintip aktifitasnya. Tapi tentu saja dia jauh lebih kesal karena menjadi perhatian pemuda tampan itu.

Sasuke beranjak dan melewati Neji, tapi dengan sigap Neji menangkap pundak Sasuke. Ia menghentikan langkah Sasuke dan menatapnya antusias.

"Maukah kau menjadi vocalis kami?" Tanya Neji cepat dan sangat tertarik pada suara Sasuke.

"Tidak. Terima kasih." Ujar Sasuke acuh dan mengibaskan tangannya agar tangan Neji melepas pundaknya.

"Tapi suaramu! Indah sekali!" Lanjut Neji jujur.

Sasuke merona, mata elang miliknya melebar dibalik kacamata kuno itu. 'A..apa?' Jantung Sasuke berdegup senang. Baru pertama kali ini ia dipuji begitu.

"K..kau salah orang!" Tolak Sasuke masih kokoh.

"Ayolah, ku mohon." Ini pertama kalinya Neji memohon pada orang lain, ia benar-benar tertarik pada suara emas milik pemuda culun di hadapannya.

"Hyuuga-san. Aku tidak bisa." Sasuke menunduk, sebenarnya ia juga ingin. Tapi ia kan pemalu! Apalagi dengan penampilan seperti ini. Apa jadinya nanti? Bagaimana kalau dia diolok-olok atau dilempari sampah? Uuh...memikirkannya membuat Sasuke mulas.

Neji menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan memohon yang tajam berharap Sasuke merubah keputusannya, dan- "Begini saja. Kalian lakukan audisi lebih dulu. Jika tidak ada yang memenuhi kriteria. Kalian bisa jadikan aku pilihan terakhir." Ujar Sasuke malu-malu. Berhasil!

"Baiklah, Uchiha-senpai!" Neji tersenyum senang. Ia melepaskan pegangannya dan membiarkan Sasuke pergi.

Kyuubi muncul dari belakangnya. "Sedang apa kau?" Tanya Kyuubi penasaran sambil menatap punggung kutu buku Uchiha yang menghilang di belokan koridor.

"Aku menemukan calon vocalis untuk kita." Jawabnya antusias sambil menunjuk arah sang Uchiha menghilang.

Kyuubi terbelalak. "APA?! Dia?" Tanyanya sedikit meninggikan suara tak percaya.

"Aku tahu, Kyuu. Buatku penampilan itu tidak penting, yang penting adalah kualitas suaranya." Ujar Neji tenang.

"Neji! Penampilan itu menjual tahu!" Geram Kyuubi menentang keputusan sepihak Neji.

"Itu mudah. Kita bisa mendandaninya kan? Atau sedikit operasi mungkin." Jawab Neji asal. Yah, pokoknya dia jatuh cinta dengan suara senpai culunnya itu!

"Kau gila! Benar-benar gila!" Gerutu Kyuubi kesal dan mengikuti Neji menuju kelasnya.

* * *

Yak, bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi. Ini artinya audisi yang diselenggarakan The Scraft akan dimulai satu jam lagi. Murid-murid yang sangat antusias dan berminat mengikuti audisi itu berbaris-baris menunggu para personil yang akan memilih mereka di depan ruang klub.

Naruto dengan baju berantakan melangkah cuek dengan senyuman lebar masuk ke dalam ruangan. Tak ia pedulikan para murid yang ber-kyakya di sekelilingnya, diikuti Kyuubi kemudian Neji dengan mood yang sangat baik.

Peserta pertama masuk, seorang gadis berambut pink panjang dengan manik zamrud indah berdiri dengan percaya diri di hadapan mereka. Naruto terpesona dengan wajah merona.

"Aku Sakura Haruno. Dari kelas 2-7." Kata gadis itu tersenyum sangat manis.

"Aa, Sakura-chan kau bisa mulai." Ujar Naruto sok akrab dengan mata berbentuk love-love.

Sakura bernyanyi, Neji mengernyit, Naruto melotot, Kyuubi menutup kedua telinganya.

"STOP! STOP!" Bentak Kyuubi. "Maaf Haruno-san kau tidak cocok menyanyikan lagu kami." Tolak Kyuubi merasa tidak enak membuat gadis dihadapannya mulai tersinggung.

"Tenang saja, Sakura-chan. Kau tidak lolos audisi tapi kau lolos di hatiku." Gombal Naruto dengan background Kyuubi yang muntah di belakangnya.

Sakura tersenyum senang. Setidaknya ia berhasil mendapat perhatian Naruto.

"Selanjutnya." Ujar Neji datar.

Seorang gadis lagi masuk, kali ini berambut pirang panjang yang indah. "Shion. Kelas 1-1." Ucapnya senang. Tanpa banyak kata ia mulai bernyanyi dan seperti sebelumnya ia ditolak.

Audisi terus berlanjut hingga hari telah menidurkan sang mentari. Neji masih berusaha tegap mendengarkan peserta terakhir, suaranya bagus tapi tidak indah. Biasa saja. Naruto dan Kyuubi terkantuk-kantuk di belakang Neji.

"Ahh, apa tidak ada yang memiliki suara bagus?" Geram Kyuubi kesal. Naruto mengerutkan keningnya, ini sudah hampir malam. Tapi belum ada yang memenuhi kriteria suara yang cocok untuk menyanyikan lagu The Scraft yang unik karena bagian rocknya telah dinyanyikan Naruto jadi mereka butuh suara tinggi untuk menjadi hidangan utamanya.

"Ada kok." Neji tersenyum penuh arti. Ia pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan Kyuubi yang bengong.

"Ugh, aku pulang dulu ya Nii-san." Ujar Kyuubi. Mereka memang bukan saudara tapi menjadi satu grup band membuat mereka semakin akrab layaknya keluarga. Dan Kyuubi merasa nyaman memanggil Naruto dengan sebutan nii-san begitu juga sebaliknya.

Naruto mengangguk, setelah Kyuubi pergi ia mainkan gitar listrik yang berada diruangan itu. Iramanya keras tapi membuat sesak, jika diresapi musik hardrock yang Naruto mainkan itu memiliki kesan sedih seperti apa yang Naruto rasakan. Ia tidak ingin band-nya dipecat. Perjuangan selama enam tahun yang dulunya hanya menjadi band jalanan itu mengenaskan. Kadang ia dapat uang, kadang habis hanya untuk ongkos, bahkan ditendang dari kafe hanya karena ingin bernyanyi disana pun pernah ia jalani. Kini baru saja mereka menjajaki sukses dari dunia, masa iya harus secepat itu diakhiri?

Puas bermain gitar, Naruto menjinjing tas punggungnya. Ia sengaja mengatakan pada Kakashi-sang manager- untuk menghilang sebentar sebelum konser. Mana mungkinkan mereka tampil di tv tanpa vocalis? Memikirkan itu lagi membuat Naruto semakin kesal. Ia tendang pintu ruang klub hingga menjeblak terbuka.

DAAAKK/ "AUUCH"

Sasuke terjatuh di depan pintu. Ia merasakan dahinya berdenyut-denyut linu akibat terkena pintu yang tiba-tiba terbuka. Naruto kaget dan cepat-cepat membantu si kutu buku.

"Makanya ketuk pintu dulu, bodoh!" Gerutu Naruto. Sasuke menepis kasar tangan pemuda tan yang terjulur di hadapannya.

"Tak usah membantuku, baka Dobe!" Balas Sasuke langsung memunguti buku-bukunya yang berjatuhan.

"Hei! Apa masalahmu, Teme?" Tanya Naruto kesal mendelik ke arah Sasuke.

"Terbalik! Apa yang masalahmu, idiot!" Sasuke balas mendelik.

Mereka bertatapan tajam, biru samudra bertemu biru kaca. Ya, kacamata Sasuke yang sangat tebal itu. Pirang berantakan vs raven klimis. Tan sexy vs putih pucat. Mereka dua orang yang bertolak belakang saling berhadapan.

"Haa, sudahlah." Gerutu Sasuke lelah. Ia memasuki ruang klub dan menutup pintunya keras di wajah Naruto. Sasuke langsung menaruh buku-buku itu di meja, kacamatanya pun ia lempar asal diatas sofa, ia usap rambutnya keras. Pekerjaannya masih menumpuk sebanyak ini. Lelah-sangat lelah-, daripada ia jenuh di ruangannya lebih baik ia menghibur diri dengan main piano di ruang klub, begitu pikirnya tadi sebelum bertemu pemuda pirang yang selalu mengejeknya itu.

"WOY, TEME BRENGSEK! KAU TIDAK DIAJARKAN SOPAN SANTUN, HEH?!" Naruto membuka kasar pintu klub dan masuk lalu menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Uchiha yang datar itu. Sejenak ia memerhatikan sesuatu yang berbeda, ia membeku. Pemuda di hadapannya ini sangat-sangatlah tampan! Mata oniks elang yang dibingkai wajah porselen, rambut raven yang mencuat kebelakang, hidung kecil yang mancung, dan jangan lupakan bibir tipis yang menggoda itu!

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Naruto tanpa sadar. Sasuke membelalak kaget, ia raba matanya. Gawat! Kenapa tadi ia melepas kacamata jelek itu? Sasuke mencari-cari salah tingkah dan mengacuhkan Naruto.

"Teme?" Panggil Naruto menegaskan penglihatannya. Pemuda ini sangat tampan, atau cantik ? Entahlah, yang pasti Naruto seperti menemukan emas di tumpukkan debu.

Sasuke menoleh patah-patah. Wajahnya merona hebat mendapati Naruto yang menatapnya intens tanpa berkedip.

"Bernyanyi!" Perintah Naruto menahan jantungnya yang melompat-lompat melihat sosok asli Sasuke.

"Hah?" Sasuke bingung, ia menetralkan air mukanya. Jangan sampai karena penyakit demam panggungnya membuatnya OOC lebih jauh!

"Bernyanyi. Siapa tahu suaramu bagus." Ujar Naruto kini berdiri tepat di hadapan Sasuke.

"Tidak. Terima kasih." Sasuke mundur ke belakang begitu Naruto hendak meraih dagunya. "Jangan macam-macam!" Seru Sasuke panik.

"Kau cantik, Sasuke. Jauh lebih cantik dari gadis-gadis yang pernah ku temui. Kenapa kau sembunyikan?" Ujar Naruto lembut sambil makin mendekat ke arah Sasuke, ia terbius. Terpesona akan keindahan yang Sasuke miliki.

"Diam Usuratonkichi! Ini bukan urusanmu!" Geram Sasuke tiba-tiba. Ia mendorong tubuh Naruto menjauh dan berlari sekuat tenaga. Meninggalkan Naruto yang terpaku, meninggalkan kerjaannya yang menumpuk.

Naruto melihat sebuah kacamata milik Sasuke, ia mengambil dan memerhatikan kacamata itu. Tidak minus, tidak juga plus. Jadi ini hanya kacamata angin? Naruto menjatuhkan kacamata itu dan menginjaknya hingga hancur.

"Ini penghalang, Teme. Kecantikanmu tidak sepantasnya disembunyikan." Gumam Naruto menyeringai kecil. Ahh, rupanya cupid telah menembakkan panah cintanya pada sang leader.

* * *

"Ne, Sasuke. Kau mencari apa?" Tanya Suigetsu sahabat Sasuke sejak kecil pagi itu di ruang Organisasi Kesiswaan. Sasuke sendiri sibuk mencari-cari suatu benda yang ia anggap penting untuk hidupnya. Jika benda itu tidak ada, maka ia akan jadi pusat perhatian lagi. Jika tidak ada, ia pasti akan jadi kor-

"Hei, Sasuke. Tenanglah." Suigetsu menepuk pundak Sasuke.

Sasuke berjengit dan memandang wajah Suigetsu yang terlihat khawatir padanya. "Kacamata ku hilang..." Ujar Sasuke lemas.

"Memang kau taruh dimana, coba ingat-ingat!" Suigetsu mencoba menenangkan Sasuke.

Sasuke mengingat kejadian kemarin. Ruangannya, kamar mandi, dan ahh...ruang klub! Sasuke langsung berlari meninggalkan Suigetsu yang mengernyit heran.

"A..aduhh.." Sasuke tanpa sengaja menabrak sekertarisnya yang akan memasuki ruangan. Rambut ravennya sedikit berantakan karena tergesa-gesa.

"Sorry, Sakura." Ujar Sasuke tetap berlari tanpa membantu Sakura yang memunguti kertas-kertas yang ia bawa sambil mendelik ke arah Sasuke.

"Huh...dasar seenaknya saja!" Gumam Sakura salah satu sahabat Sasuke juga dari kecil yang memendam perasaan padanya. "Memangnya ada apa sih, Sui?" Tanya Sakura sambil menaruh kertas-kertas tadi diatas meja kerja Sasuke.

"Kacamatanya hilang." Jawab Suigetsu mengambil salah satu kertas dan membacanya.

"Bagus donk. Biar dia jadi Uchiha lagi." Balas Sakura.

BRAK-

Pintu klub dibuka, seakan kesetanan Sasuke mencari kacamatanya. Kesal, rasanya kesal sekali kacamatanya hilang. Ia ingat dulu ketika ia tidak memakai kacamata dan seperti Sasuke biasanya. Saat ia naik kereta yang sangat penuh penumpang, saat ia berdesak-desakan, dan saat ia digerayangi oleh tangan-tangan usil.

"Eh, Sasuke?" Sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan Sasuke dari ambang pintu.

Sasuke yang memang sejak tadi kalap dengan mata yang memanas tak sanggup lagi, air menetes dari kelopak mata indahnya. Naruto melongo melihat kejadian itu, ia mendekat dan meraih pundak Sasuke. "Ada apa?" Tanyanya lembut.

"Kacamata ku...Apa kau melihatnya?" Ujar Sasuke berusaha tenang dan mengusap air yang tanpa ijin membuatnya malu.

"Tidak." Jawab Naruto bohong menarik Sasuke ke dalam pelukannya. "Maafkan aku." Lanjut Naruto lembut sambil mengusap rambut Sasuke.

Sasuke menghela nafas pelan. Ya, sudahlah nanti bisa beli lagi kan? Tidak perlu bingung. Sasuke melepas pelukan Naruto dan berjalan angkuh keluar ruang musik. Naruto mengekori Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau mengikuti, heh?!" Tanya Sasuke. Ia berbalik dengan wajah yang terlihat memerah karena kesal.

"Ehm, tak apa. Hanya ingin saja." Jawab Naruto enteng dengan senyuman lima jari.

"Apa maksudmu? Pergi sana!" Sasuke menggeram. Ia tidak suka seperti ini, diikuti oleh idola para gadis? Ditatap berpasang-pasang mata yang menatapnya penasaran? Uggh, perutnya mulas.

"Sasuke, wajahmu pucat." Ujar Naruto hendak meraih pipi Sasuke yang langsung ditepis kasar.

"Jangan berani menyentuhku!" Geram Sasuke berbalik dan melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Oi, Naruto!"

Naruto yang akan mengikuti Sasuke berhenti dan menoleh ke arah Neji yang memanggilnya.

"Kemari ada yang ingin ku bicarakan!" Ajak Neji, di belakangnya Kyuubi sedang menandatangani tas seorang gadis yang mengidolakannya.

Tanpa menjawab mereka bertiga menuju kelas dan duduk saling berhadapan. "Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Aku sudah menemukan vocalis yang baru." Jawab Neji, Kyuubi mendelik dan segera mengibaskan tangannya.

"Tidak-tidak. Jangan dia, sama sekali tidak menarik." Sahut Kyuubi masih menolak usul Neji.

"Aku juga menemukannya. Seorang yang sangat-sangat menarik." Ujar Naruto.

"Siapa? Apa suaranya bagus?" Tanya Kyuubi dan Neji bersamaan.

Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, mendengar Sasuke bernyanyi saja belum pernah, bagaimana ia tahu suaranya bagus atau tidak. Naruto nyengir sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Hhh." Kyuubi langsung melorot begitu mendapat jawaban.

"Tidak bisa begitu, Naruto. Suara itu penting, bukan hanya soal wajah." Kata Neji dengan wajah datar. "Sudahlah, istirahat nanti akan ku ajak dia ke klub. Kalian bisa menilainya sendiri."

Keputusan telah diambil, lebih baik langsung saja memintanya. Toh, mereka sudah melakukan audisi meski hanya sehari dan belum menemukan seseorang yang cocok jadi vocalis.

Neji segera bergegas begitu jam istirahat tiba. Ia meminta Naruto dan Kyuubi untuk menunggunya di klub yang entah kenapa malah menjadi basecamp kedua mereka.

Tok. Tok. Tok.

"Uchiha-senpai." Sapa Neji sambil membuka ruang President Council dimana Sasuke sedang tenggelam ditumpukkan map-map kerjanya.

"Hn?" Sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya. Kacamata tebalnya berkilat terkena pantulan cahaya lampu. Ya, kacamata baru tentunya.

"Aku ingin menagih janji." Ujar Neji to the point melipat kedua tangannya.

"Tapi kau baru melaksanakan audisi sehari kemarin, ehm...?"

"Hyuuga Neji." Sambung Neji yang memang belum berkenalan secara langsung. "Tapi kami akan mengadakan konser 12 hari lagi. Dan jika terus membuang waktu seperti ini tidak akan sempat!" Neji berusaha menjelaskan pokok permasalah yang sedang dialami The Scraft.

"Masih ada waktu kan berarti?" Tantang Sasuke kembali berkutat pada pekerjaannya.

"Tidak bisa! Memang kau pikir butuh waktu berapa lama untuk kami latihan menyesuaikan musik dan jenis suara vocalis yang baru?" Balas Neji sedikit kesal. Ia menatap dingin lawan bicaranya.

SIIIIIING

Setelah beberapa menit tak mendapat jawaban, Neji melangkah mendekat dan dengan cepat menarik pergelangan tangan sang Uchiha. Sasuke menatap garang Neji, sayangnya Neji tidak memerhatikan tatapan itu karena terhalang kacamata tebal Sasuke.

"Kau sudah berjanji." Desis Neji yang langsung mengangkat tubuh Sasuke dan membopongnya ala karung beras.

"Hy...HYUUGA! TURUNKAN AKU!" Geram Sasuke berteriak di pundak Neji dan memberontak.

Neji mulai berjalan santai keluar ruangan lalu menuju ke teman-teman yang sedang menunggunya di klub.

"BRENGSEK KAU HYUUGA! TURUNKAN AKU!" Sasuke semakin meronta. Ini memalukan! Dia ditertawakan murid-murid yang melewatinya! Ckrek- Bahkan ada yang memfoto? KURANG AJAR!

"HYUUGAAAAA-"/ POK

Darah Sasuke seketika turun dari wajahnya, ia membeku ketika tangan itu menepuk bongkahan daging di belakang tubuhnya.

"Tidak bisa diam ku lakukan lebih dari ini." Gerutu Neji dingin.

'SI...SIAL-'

CKLEK.

"Aku membawakan vocalis yang baru." Ujar Neji begitu mereka sampai tanpa menurunkan Sasuke lebih dahulu.

Naruto menoleh penasaran, sedangkan Kyuubi mendecih sebal. Bukannya begitu, menutut Kyuubi penampilan itu juga mendukung. Masa Sai yang manis dan tampan itu digantikan pemuda cupu begini? Apa kata dunia?

Neji menurunkan Sasuke, dengan wajah datar Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya hingga bertatapan dengan Naruto yang tersenyum senang.

"Bernyanyilah dan mainkan piano mu." Perintah Neji tegas tanpa bisa ditolak.

Dengan ragu-ragu Sasuke menurutinya, kini ia duduk di kursi piano dan memainkan tuts-tutsnya asal. Dia gugup, tangannya sudah berkeringat hebat. Wajahnya sudah seperti mayat hidup yang belum memakan daging manusia -abaikan-_-.

Jantungnya berdegup-degup hebat, nafasnya terasa sesak. Bagaimana ia bisa menyanyi jika diperhatikan seperti ini. Ughh, perutnya melilit lagi apalagi melihat Kyuubi yang mencibir kearahnya dengan seringai melecehkan. Habis sudah! Ucapkan terima kasih pada Hyuuga yang mempermalukannya.

Mata Sasuke melirik kiri kanan panik, hingga ia tertuju pada Naruto yang tetap tersenyum charming padanya. Tatapan biru hangatnya membius pikirannya, sampai Naruto mengangguk dan duduk disebelah Sasuke lalu memainkan dengan nada yang benar.

Naruto mulai bernyanyi dengan suara baritone seraknya. Sasuke melebarkan kedua matanya, ia mulai tenang dan mulai mengikuti Naruto bermain piano bersama. Ia lalu menyahuti Naruto dengan suara tinggi dan seraknya. Saling bersahutan menjadi satu kesatuan melodi yang begitu indah. Irama unik yang menggetarkan setiap pendengarnya.

Kyuubi melongo, Neji tersenyum puas. Pilihannya tepat! Suara Sasuke masuk ke suara Naruto. Mereka cocok!

Plokplokplok.

Neji bertepuk tangan begitu mereka selesai bernyanyi. Naruto tersenyum charming puas pada Sasuke.

Sasuke yang mendapat senyuman sejuta watt begitu hanya membeku dengan rona merah tipis menghiasi pipinya yang sedikit tertutup kacamata kuno itu.

"Tapi tetap saja dia JELEK!" Tunjuk Kyuubi. Sasuke melebarkan matanya kemudian menunduk. Memang kok dia jelek, itu lebih baik daripada aslinya...

"Siapa? Dia?" Tanya Naruto kemudian menatap Kyuubi dan Sasuke bergantian. "BBWWAAHAHAHAHAAA!" Tawa Naruto meledak. Kyuubi yang merasa dibela menyeringai senang.

"Kau salah Kyuu..." Naruto menyeka air yang keluar dari ujung matanya. Neji mengernyit bingung, kok salah? Memang penampilan Sasuke sangat dibawah standar kan? Kyuubi memandangnya apatis. 'Apanya yang salah?'

Naruto merangkul pundak Sasuke, kemudian mengacaknya. Sasuke kaget dan memberontak tapi gagal karena Naruto menguncinya sangat kuat. Dengan gesit Naruto melepas kacamata jelek itu dan melemparkannya ke luar jendela.

"Ahh! Kacamata ku!" Sasuke berteriak panik.

"Sasuke." Panggil Naruto mengintimidasi. Sasuke menoleh dengan wajah memerah. Mata oniks tajamnya berkilat sendu, rambut ravennya berantakan, gigi putihnya menggigit bibir tipis miliknya. Ah, cute sekali-

"Ca...cantik?" Ujar Neji dan Kyuubi bersamaan. Asap mengepul dari puncak kepala mereka dengan wajah yang memerah sempurna.

"Bagaimana? Loloskan?" Ujar Naruto menyikut pelan perut Sasuke.

Sasuke semakin memerah, oh tidak! Ia malu sekali.

"Ini sih sudah pasti." Gumam Kyuubi yang langsung menyeringai bling-bling dengan mata berbentuk dolar.

Neji tersenyum puas, suara oke muka oke, semua oke.

'Kau akan menyesal, Sai!" Batin mereka bersamaan dengan Sasuke yang menatap keheranan.

* * *

"Nah, Sasuke kau bisa tanda tangan disini." Ujar seorang pria ber-masker dengan mata menyipit yang terlihat senang.

Sasuke melakukan apa yang diperintahkan, entah kenapa mau-maunya pulang sekolah tadi ia diseret oleh tiga pemuda tampan ini. Sedikit kesal untuk kedua kalinya stok kacamatanya dibuang begitu saja oleh Naruto. Kalau begini kan ia tak dapat menatap mata orang lain.

"Nah, Teme. Karena kau sudah resmi jadi anggota. Maka-" Naruto menggantung kata-katanya dan menepuk pelan tangannya. Kemudian dua orang gadis datang dengan membawa satu tas kotak.

"Ini vocalis barunya? Ihh, culun banget." Gerutu salah satu gadis dengan rambut bercepol dua di kepalanya.

"T..tidak apa Tenten-chan...ayo!" Ujar gadis satunya sambil menarik tangan Sasuke ragu-ragu, kemudian tenten ikut membantu temannya memasuki sebuah ruangan kecil di pojokan.

"Dimana Kyuubi dan Neji?" Tanya Kakashi sambil memasukkan kertas kontrak tadi pada sebuah map.

"Entahlah, katanya mau beli makan siang." Naruto menyumat sebuah rokok dan menaruhnya di bibir. Ia hisap perlahan menikmati setiap nikotin yang mengecap indra perasanya. Ahh, rasanya lega sekali mendapatkan Sasuke sebagai vocalis.

"Kami datang!" Kyuubi membuka pintu dengan membawa dua kantung plastik putih. "Ahh, laparnyaa!" Langsung saja tanpa babibu ia membuka salah satu plastik kemudian membuka bento yang ia beli di restoran tadi.

"Dasar barbar." Gerutu Neji yang baru masuk. "Ia meninggalkanku diantrian tadi, mana tagihan aku semua yang bayar!" Lanjut Neji kesal. Ia menjitak kepala Kyuubi yang hanya dapat cengiran lebar sebagai balasannya.

Tiba-tiba rokok Naruto yang hampir habis direbut begitu saja dari mulutnya, ia mengerang kesal. "Hei!"

Seketika Naruto membeku, di hadapannya berdiri pemuda berambut gagak dengan oniks yang memicing tajam. Pemuda itu memakai kaos putih dengan kerah lebar yang memamerkan kulit putih jenjangnya, jaket kulit hitam yang terbuka semakin membuatnya terlihat menggoda ditambah celana hitam ketat yang melapisi paha sexynya. Uhh, Naruto tidak tahan untuk me-rape pemuda di hadapannya ini!

"Aku tak suka jika ada yang merokok berada dalam satu ruangan, Dobe." Ujar Sasuke dingin sambil menatap Naruto tajam.

"Te...teme?" Naruto mendadak gagap, ia melirik ke sekeliling dimana Neji mematung di sebelah Kyuubi yang belum menutup mulutnya sementara masih penuh makanan, Kakashi hanya tersenyum aneh di balik masker hitamnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke ketus.

Hinata dan Tenten, para gadis yang mendandani Sasuke tersenyum puas. Yah, ternyata tidak susah kok. Pria itu aslinya memang sudah tampan tapi cupu.

Sasuke hendak mengambil sebuah gelas plastik di meja. Mendadak ia merasa haus ditatap seperti itu oleh para rekan kerjanya.

"Kerja bagus Tenten-Hinata!" Ujar Naruto mengacungkan jempolnya, saat itu pula Sasuke tersandung sepatu barunya yang berhak dan jatuh menimpa Naruto. Oniks bertatapan dengan biru, tinggal satu senti lagi kedua bibir itu ketemu. Tangan Naruto refleks memeluk pinggang ramping pemuda diatasnya sedangkan Sasuke masih menopang tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan yang terlipat didada Naruto.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA" Tenten dan Hinata yang sedang ber-blushing ria kemudian memandang malas pemuda yang teriak lebay sambil mengelap mulutnya yang belepotan makanan. "BENTOKU JATUH!" Lanjut Kyuubi memunguti isi bentonya yang tercecer di lantai.

"Hahhh, kau merusak suasana Kyuu!" Gerutu Tenten. "Ya, sudah kami pergi dulu."

Sasuke langsung mengangkat tubuhnya, berdiri menahan malu ketika mendapat kerlingan usil dari Tenten. Hinata membungkuk dan mengekor partner kerjanya itu.

"Nah, daripada kalian diam-diaman begini ,sana latihan!" Saran Kakashi yang merasa suasana jadi canggung semenjak insiden tadi. Kyuubi menggaruk kepalanya dan meletakkan bento yang terjatuh tadi, Neji mengangguk datar, Sasuke masih menunduk malu, Naruto menyeringai aneh. Sedangkan Kakashi beranjak keluar ruangan membawa map yang sedari tadi ia pegang.

Mereka telah memegang posisi masing-masing, musik telah mengalun Naruto memainkan gitarnya dengan lihai, Neji menggebuk drum menikmati semua nada-nada yang tercipta, Kyuubi menyeringai senang sedangkan Sasuke merasa gugup sekali. Tangannya keringatan, perutnya mulas, tenggorokannya serasa terbakar, aduuh, kenapa penyakit demam panggungnya mulai lagi, sih!

"Sasuke! Ayo masuk!" Perintah Neji sedikit bingung.

Naruto langsung membaca situasi, tanpa komando ia mengambil part Sasuke menyanyikannya dengan intonasi yang pas.

Sasuke menoleh dan bersemu begitu mendapati Naruto yang tak berkedip memandangnya dengan tersenyum charming. 'Giliranmu' bisiknya.

Sasuke lagi-lagi terbius dengan semua perlakuan lembut Naruto. Ia mulai bernyanyi tanpa beban, mengikuti segala instruksi Naruto, dan sebagai tambahan tangan mereka yang bertautan selama bernyanyi.

"Aku pulang dulu." Pamit Kyuubi menggendong tasnya di punggung dan membawa bass miliknya.

"Aku juga." Sahut Neji ikut meloyor begitu saja.

"Cih, mereka ini! Seenaknya saja!" Gerutu Naruto mendelik ke arah sampah-sampah di meja yang berantakan kemudian memungutinya.

"Teman-temanmu dewasa sekali ya, padahal kalian ini juniorku." Kata Sasuke ikut membantu Naruto membersihkan kekacauan.

"Hm, jelas saja! Sebenarnya kami ini yang seniormu!" Ujar Naruto.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kami sempat berhenti sekolah dua tahun karena tak punya biaya." Jawab Naruto enteng merebahkan dirinya di sofa. Naruto menarik pergelangan tangan Sasuke hingga Sasuke sekali lagi jatuh menimpa tubuhnya.

"Kau cantik, Sasuke." Ujar Naruto tiba-tiba sambil menatap intens oniks Sasuke tanpa berkedip. Rasanya ingin sekali Sasuke menghajar Naruto yang seenaknya memujinya cantik. Itu penghinaan! Tapi ditatap seperti itu niat Sasuke menghilang dan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah disela leher Naruto. Hembusan nafas Sasuke menggelitik leher serta telinga Naruto.

"Sasuke, maukah kau jadi kekasihku?"

Sasuke terhenyak, ia menatap lagi manik biru laut milik lawan bicaranya. Pinggangnya dikunci erat hingga ia sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak. Tanpa sadar Sasuke mengangguk, Naruto tersenyum amat senang. Ia menarik kepala Sasuke dengan cepat dan melumat bibir tipis itu. Sasuke terbelalak dan mendorong tubuhnya untuk menjauh dari Naruto.

BUAAAGH- Sasuke memukul rahang Naruto hingga memerah. Tangannya terkepal kuat di depan dada. Ia berdiri dan memasang kuda-kuda dengan glare khas miliknya.

"Jangan berani macam-macam, denganku!" Ujar Sasuke dingin. Naruto hanya tersenyum mendengarnya kemudian menarik lagi tangan Sasuke.

"Tidak akan. Sebelum kau siap." Jawab Naruto yang kini memangku tubuh Sasuke dan memeluknya erat dari belakang.

END

* * *

Omake

Tepuk tangan riuh membahana mengisi dorm yang megah ini begitu lagu terakhir usai dipersembahkan. Naruto dibalik layar panggung langsung memeluk Sasuke senang. Yah sebenarnya saat konser tadi seperti biasa Naruto dulu yang memulai dan tersenyum charming meyakinkan Sasuke bahwa ia ada untuk mendukung dan melindunginya. Dan seakan terbius akhirnya Sasuke dapat bernyanyi dengan baik tanpa kegugupan karena ia tahu. Ia bernyanyi bersama Naruto.

"Ne, penampilan kalian sempurna." Puji Kakashi yang tersenyum bangga dibalik masker. Ia juga menatap aneh pada Naruto yang kini merangkul pinggang Sasuke, dan ia menyeringai dibalik masker itu.

Neji mengangguk senang dan kemudian mendapat kecupan manis dari Tenten, sang kekasih.

Kyuubi tersenyum bangga, 'Lihatkan Sai, band kami tetap bangkit meski tanpamu.' Batinnya senang.

"Ne, Sasuke?" Seorang pemuda mirip Sasuke hanya saja lebih tinggi dengan wajah datar rambut panjang terikat asal memasuki ruangan.

"Aniki?" Sasuke terkejut mendapati kakaknya bisa masuk ke ruangan khusus personil ini. "Kenapa kau disini?" Tanyanya.

"Kau lupa ya? Agensi ini kan memang milikku." Ujar Itachi cuek yang ternyata adalah seorang produser musik tempatnya melakukan kontrak kerja. Memang sih, ia lebih memilih memimpin sebuah agensi musik daripada bisnis ayahnya. Toh, akhirnya sama saja ia juga sukses, kan.

"Penampilan yang bagus, Otoutou." Pujinya menepuk kepala Sasuke lembut kemudian pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

"Si...siapa dia?" Tanya Kyuubi dengan wajah memerah.

"Kakakku." Jawab Sasuke.

* * *

"Ne, Sasuke boleh aku menciummu?" Tanya Naruto di dalam basecamp mereka. Neji telah pulang tadi bersama Tenten, sedangkan Kyuubi langsung meloyor menuju ruangan produser untuk bertemu kakak Sasuke.

Sasuke mengangguk, maniknya berkilat ragu sebenarnya. Tapi dengan lembut Naruto memagut bibir bawah Sasuke. Menjilatnya penuh perasaan memohon akses lebih untuk memasuki lubang basah itu.

Sasuke mulai membalas dan memberi akses atas sentuhan Naruto, ia biarkan Naruto bergerilya dan mengabsen seluruh gigi putih bersih miliknya.

"Ahhh..." Sasuke mendesah begitu tangan Naruto mengusap sesuatu dibalik kaos putihnya. Dengan gugup Sasuke membalas perlakuan Naruto, ia angkat kaos Naruto lalu mengusap jari lentiknya pada punggung lebar itu.

Naruto secara perlahan melepas pagutannya hanya untuk melepas penghalang diantara mereka. Kembali ia kecap segala rasa yang disuguhkan Sasuke. Pipi, telinga, turun ke leher, tak ada yang terlewati semakin turun semakin memanaskan suhu ruangan akibat kegiatan yang mereka lakukan. Naruto dengan kuasanya memimpin permainan panas begitu mendapat persetujuan dari pemuda diatasnya. Ia balikkan tubuh ramping Sasuke hingga posisi mereka kini terbalik. Naruto diatas dan Sasuke dibawah.

Peluh ikut andil dalam permainan mereka, manis dan asam bersatu, nikmat dan perih beradu. Dengan semua desahan merdu yang keluar dari bibir yang membengkak itu, irama permainan mereka semakin cepat, semakin meningkat, semakin memanas. Kali ini tidak ada yang ragu, mereka meyakini hati untuk saling memercayai, saling memiliki.

Melupakan segalanya, melepaskan segala beban yang mereka rasa. Sedikit demi sedikit mereka menjejaki kesempurnaan yang jauh lebih indah dari segala hal yang ada di dunia. Keindahan pencapaian puncak tertinggi, saling meneriaki nama masing-masing yang dicinta di taman surga yang mereka miliki bersama.

Diakhiri pelukan erat dan kecupan singkat lembut pasca melewati putihnya nirwana.

"Hh...Aishiteru, Teme" Ujar Naruto bergetar menenangkan degup jantungnya yang masih berlonjak-lonjak tak beraturan.

"..."

Naruto menatap intens oniks itu menuntut jawaban yang tak ia dapat. Sasuke tersenyum usil dan kembali mengecup pemuda diatasnya dengan gemas.

"Aishiteru yo, Dobe."

END - REAL END

* * *

Arghh! Panpik apaan nih? Gaje...

Sebenarnya ini hanya pelampiasan saja karena di story yang sebelum-sebelumnya tidak banyak yang mereview. Hiiks :'-(

Maafkan saya yang tak pandai membuat lemonan acemb...

Nahh, kali ini adakah yang bersedia mereview...please...*puppyeyesnojutsu!


End file.
